Riley Matthews
Riley Matthews is the main protagonist of Girl Meets World. She is portrayed by Rowan Blanchard. Information Riley is the twelve-year-old daughter of Cory and Topanga, and the older sister of Auggie. She is the eldest child of the Matthews family, with her brother Auggie is the youngest. Her father is also her seventh grade history teacher. Riley's best friend is Maya Hart, and she eventually befriends Lucas Friar. They also like each other. She's also friends with Farkle Minkus, who is open to have crushes on both her and Maya. Personality Riley is a bubbly and outgoing person, who although sometimes has embarrassing moments is still funny. She is nervous about facing the real world, and annoyed by her younger brother, Auggie. She is insanely quirky and kind of awkward. In the beginning of the series, she tries to be like her rebellious best friend, Maya, much to her father's dismay. A lot of her personality is taken after her father, Cory. Episode History 'Girl Meets World (episode) ' Riley tries to be like Maya but she gets a lesson from Cory that she needs to be herself and real friends help each other and get each other out of trouble. She tries to make Cory's world to her world by steping into a new direction and becoming her own person. Meanwhile, a new boy Lucas Friar comes to school and Riley quickly develops crush on him. 'Girl Meets Boy ' Riley thinks that all stuff happens on the phone and believes in to the text relationship. But Cory proves she's wrong and takes everyone's phone. So, Riley is forced to comunicate with Lucas by talking to him. She finds out that the life does not happen on the screen but you can also find your soul mate by talking to him. 'Girl Meets Sneak Attack' Riley sees Missy Bradford flirt with Lucas and gets jealous. So she tries everything to keep them apart even get detention so Lucas and Missy won't be together. She gets desperate to she asks Farkle for help who happens to be the biggest flirt in their class. On the end she learns that for now only friends are inportant and that she does not need to rush with growing up. Relationships Family 'Cory Matthews' Cory is Riley's father and seventh grade history teacher. 'Topanga Matthews' Topanga is Riley's mother. Riley is closer to her mother than her father. Topanga usually takes Riley's side when there an argue between Riley and Cory. 'Auggie Matthews' Auggie is Riley's younger brother. He thinks that they are twins so he does the things that Riley does. 'Eric Matthews' Eric is Riley's paternal uncle and her father's older brother. 'Alan Matthews' Alan is Riley's paternal grandfather. 'Amy Matthews' Amy is Riley's paternal grandmother. 'Morgan Matthews' Morgan is Riley's paternal aunt and her father's younger sister. 'Joshua Matthews' Joshua is Riley's paternal uncle and her father's younger brother. 'Jedidiah Lawrence' Jedidiah is Riley's maternal grandfather. 'Rhiannon Lawrence' Rhiannon is Riley's maternal grandmother. Friends 'Maya Hart' Maya is Riley's best friend. Although they are very different from each other, the two are extremely close and very loyal to each other. 'Farkle Minkus' Farkle is Riley's friend. Farkle has had crush on Riley since 1st grade, but Riley doesn't feel the same way. 'Lucas Friar' Lucas is Riley's friend and love interest. Riley has a crush on Lucas from the start she saw him on the subway. As shown in the second episode, it is shown that they have a strong connection. Although she isn't sure she is ready for a relationship, she doesn't like Lucas being around other girls, as shown in the third episode. Enemies 'Missy Bradford' Missy is Riley's enemy. Riley was extremely jealous of her because she kept on flirting with Riley's crush, Lucas, even asking him out on a date to see a horror movie. The two also got detention, which meant they'd be alone together. This bothered Riley and she did something to make Cory, her father and teacher, give her detention, which she was extremely happy about. Lucas later asked Riley and her friends if they wanted to come to the movies with Missy and him, stating his friends were more important. Quotes Trivia *Riley is closer to her mother, Topanga, rather than her father, Cory. *As revealed in "Disney That's Just Who I Am" Rowan Blanchard, her portrayer, is just like Riley Matthews in real life. *Riley was originally the Matthews' second child, after Elliott Matthews and before Auggie Matthews, but when the writers decided that there should only be two children, Riley became Cory and Topanga's eldest child. *She shares strong similarities with her dad, such as his quirkiness. *Her best friend is Maya Hart. *She has a crush on Lucas Friar, a new student who is from Texas that she met on the subway. *She wanted to be like Maya. *Riley admits to loving Farkle as a friend, but not as deeply in the way that he claims to love her. *She does not like that Cory is her teacher. See Also * Riley's Phone Gallery Category:Characters Category:Featured articles Category:Females Category:Matthews Category:Main characters Category:Students Category:Kids Category:Female characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Girl Meets World characters Category:Siblings Category:Males Category:The Matthews Family